marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man (Earth-28997)
History Tony Stark, one of the most brilliant men on the planet. Recently, a secret organization has been working its way out of the wood work. An organization known as Hydra. Stark had been kidnapped by the global group, and was forced to create weapons of mass destruction for them. One day, Stark created an armor to help him escape from the underground bunker in Iraq. He now tries to fight crime as The Invincible Iron Man. Early Life Not too much is known about Tony Stark's youth at this point. All that is known is that his parents, Howard and Martha Stark were killed in a plane crash when he was ten years old. Obadiah Stane was his mentor throughout his teenage years. He taught him everything he needed to know about the company before he would eventually own everything. Stark went to college when he was just fourteen. His brilliant mind allowed him to surpass all of his classmates. He went on to get a masters in engineering, which is what he wanted to do since he was a kid. Continuing an Empire When Stark turned eighteen, he was granted a stake in his parents' company and given a job as an engineer. He rose through the ranks fairly quickly for a man of his age. He then brought to the attention of Obadiah Stane that Stark Industries would triple their profits if they entered the weapons design business. The board of directors were hesitant about the idea at first, but soon realized that Stark's idea would help the company jump into the next century. Stark then invented things never thought possible. Invisible sonar suits, guns with triple the regular ammo, drones that are undetectable by regular satellites. Stark started making quite an empire for himself, as well as continuing his father's from such a long time ago. Stark became the CEO of Stark Industries when he was twenty-five. He had proven himself to be his father's son, maybe even smarter than he was. At first, Stark was hesitant to take his father's company. He was convinced by Stane to take his rightful place as the CEO of the company. Man Made of Iron When Tony Stark turned thirty-five, he had an epiphany. He wondered why the men and women of the country should need to show their face in battle. This made him want to develop a new mask that would protect people from shots to the face. But, being the overachiever that he is, he decides to make an entire armor based off of his mask concept. It took him over six months to complete the first armor. It was sleek and gray. Hydra Attacks & Kidnapping Soon after Tony Stark finished his first Iron Man armor, Stark made a press conference to announce his newest creation. Hydra decided to take this new creation, as they knew that they wouldn't be able to buy such a thing on the black market. They attacked the press conference, killing over thirty people in the process. They weren't able to get a hold of the armor, however, as Stark built a contingency where the suit would blow up if the need arose. Hydra decided that they still wanted the armor, so they kidnapped Stark as collateral. Either he built the armor, someone paid his ransom, or they'd kill him. Stark spent six months of his life in Iraq, he had a seventh month deadline, which made things even more stressful. But, Tony was not trying to recreate the Iron Man armor. He was trying to create a virus that would infiltrate and contact JARVIS, his homemade computer program, to get a hold of one of the only people he trusted. Jame Rhodes, Stark's best friend, found Stark two weeks later. Stark was rescued. Returning Home Tony, the man who had spent the last six months at a Hydra base in Iraq, was finally home. Many of Stark's colleagues were happy to see him return home after so long. Obadiah, especially, was genuinely happy to see him. He was ecstatic to see everyone as well. That was, until he saw that someone had taken over his job. Pepper Potts, the CEO of Advanced Idea Mechanics, was now the CEO of Stark Industries. He screams in both joy and hatred to see that woman again. They kinda have a love/hate relationship going on. Obadiah explain to Stark that she's more than happy to step down for you to have your position back. The first act he has as the CEO is stop all weapons designing for the foreseeable future. The Board of Directors try to veto the order, but he's already made it public, and the last thing they need is another story published by J. Jonah Jameson saying how bad the company is. Nick Fury then came personally to Stark, saying that SHIELD has relied on their weapons for over a decade. They were Stark's first costumers. Stark explains that he's seen what the other side is willing to do with his weapons, and they he won't have any part of it. Fury explains that Stark shouldn't worry about the villains, that is his job. Tony explains that it isn't good enough anymore, and someone needs to stop them before the do something even more drastic. Iron Man Stark then develops a brand-new armor. Since the armor has already been designed, it only took him two weeks to actually piece it all together. The armor is almost identical to the past version. With the only difference being that the armor is red and yellow. Stark starts off fighting regular thieves and killers. He was trying to get the feel of his suit so that when he went to fight Hydra, he wouldn't be a rookie against them. The media gets a hold of Iron Man and is able to ask him some questions. The main question in particular was, "Who do you work for?" Iron Man replied, "I work for Tony Stark." Those simple words changed things. Stark was getting questions left and right. Soon Rhodes, Pepper, and Obadiah found out about his little escapades. They weren't too happy about it. Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth-28997 Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Engineers Category:Inventors